The present disclosure generally relates to an angular electrode, and more specifically, to an angular electrode of a Human Body Communication Networks (HBCN), otherwise known as Wireless Body Area Networks (WBAN).
HBCN/WBAN is an emerging technology based on low power, short range signal propagation. As opposed to Radio Frequency (RF) networks in which a signal propagates through the air, an HBCN/WBAN channel is established through a human body due to the high conductivity of human tissue. In order to send and receive signals via the HBCN/WBAN channel, electrodes are attached to, or positioned in its close proximity to, the human body. Electrode design thus has an important role in HBCN/WBAN channel characterization in terms of path loss, signal-to-noise (SNR) ratio, and data speed.
An HBCN/WBAN operates in the lower Radio Frequency (RF) range, for example, below 100 MHz, and is based on near Electro-Magnetic Field (EMF) coupling between human body tissue and the environment by an electrode. Electrode design for this frequency range is a challenging task because electrodes are electrically small as compared to the wavelength of the propagating signal, and their radiation efficiency is relatively low.